Mario
Mario & Kirby: Back in Time is a game in the Mario & Kirby series for Microsoft Windows (Downloaded online, from Microsoft store, or Steam) and the Nintendo Switch. It seems to also crossover with the Yoshi series. In the game, Bowser travels back in time to kidnap the infant Mario Bros to create a time paradox so that he wouldn't see the 2 bros again and once again hires the Broodals, but not only them, the Meta-Knights too. The Mario bros, with the help from Kirby, his friends, and Yoshi, set off to stop Bowser from killing the infant bros. The main antagonist is Bowser. Plot At Bowser's Castle, Bowser is just getting tired of the same thing everyday and just wants to have the Mushroom Kingdom for himself. He decides to go back in time to create a time paradox. Ent-route, he visits the Broodals at Rabbit Ridge, who were having a conversation with the Meta-Knights. Seeing this as having 2 quartets at the same time can be a big advantage, Bowser hires the Meta-Knights as well, before traveling back in time to Yoshi's Island. Meanwhile, Mario is visited by Meta Knight, who warns Mario that Bowser is planning on creating a time paradox so that he and Mario would've never existed. Wanting to keep his legacy, the Mario Bros, along with their friends, Kirby and his friends, they travel back in time to Yoshi's Island to stop Bowser. Bowser successfully kidnaps the Baby bros, with extra help from his infant self and Kamek. Bowser hires the Broodals and the Meta-Knights to stop the Mario bros from thwarting with his plans. He builds mechs for each of them, 2 cockpits for one Broodal and one Meta-Knight to sit in, and a special mech for all the Broodals and the Meta-Knights to sit in if the plan backfires. Mario's group had since arrived at Yoshi's Island in the past time on Dedede's Spaceship, they are meet by Yoshi, who joins Mario's group on stopping Bowser from removing the Mario Bros out of existence. While climbing Mt. Yoshi, Mario's group are again ambushed by the 2 troublemakers, Wario and Waluigi. They summon Big Montgomery and prepare to fight the group. The group is able to defeat Big Montgomery, and the Wario bros are forced to retreat back to the present day. After a big wild adventure, they reach King Bowser's Castle and, after a one-on-one battle on each of the Broodals and the Meta-Knights, they use the special mech which Bowser called, the ULTIMATE BROODALKNIGHT BOT, against Mario's group. After defeating the Ultimate BroodalKnight Bot, it explodes, sending the Broodals and the Meta-Knights flying through the air before landing and crashing on Bowser. The group enters the castle. The group eventually reaches the top of the Castle where Bowser and his infant self await. Baby Bowser prepares to battle the group. After defeating Baby Bowser, his adult self gets enraged and battles the group himself. The group is able to defeat Bowser, but he's not finished yet. He uses a Mega Mushroom, jumps into lava, and flies out of the Castle. The group goes after him on Dedede's Spaceship. The group eventually finds Bowser in the middle of a stormy sea, who then transforms into Dry Bowser. After defeating Dry Bowser the first time, he uses wings on himself to make him fly, starting Phase 2 of the battle. After defeating Dry Bowser the second time, he brings out a large floating arena, Dedede lands his spaceship on the arena and Dry Bowser prepares to finish off the group, with the Broodals and the Meta-Knights acting as backup. After defeating Dry Bowser the final time, the group heads back into the spaceship and Dedede fires a large ray at Dry Bowser, but he blocks it with his fire, but Dedede manages to reach him, but he holds it back, and eventually, Dedede fires a stronger ray and finishes Dry Bowser for good. After finishing off Dry Bowser, he turns back to his normal self. The Mario bros give their infant selves to Yoshi to give them to the Stork. The group then heads back to the present day, while Bowser gets a ride from the Broodals to the present day. After returned to the present, the Meta-Knights apologizes to Meta Knight, but he says that it's ok if they can work with him, or the Broodals. Ether way, they won't be no match for Mario's group. The Meta-Knights then leave, while the Broodals drop Bowser back to his castle, while they return to Rabbit Ridge. Characters Playable Mario.png|Mario Kirby.png|Kirby Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad Dedede3.png|King Dedede MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Escargoon.png|Escargoon HnK WaddleDoo.png|Waddle Doo Commander Yoshi - Mario Party 10.png|Yoshi Non-playable Sword Knight2.png|Sword Knight Blade Knight2.png|Blade Knight Tiff.png|Tiff Tuff.png|Tuff BMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario BLuigiSluggers.PNG|Baby Luigi Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango KSSU Axe Knight Artwork.png|Axe Knight KSSU Javelin Knight Artwork.png|Javelin Knight KSSU Mace Knight Artwork.png|Mace Knight KSSU Trident Knight Artwork.png|Trident Knight Magikoopa.png|Kamek Babybowser.png|Baby Bowser Bowser.png|Bowser (Main antagonist) Enemies Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy Micro Goomba.png|Micro Goomba Goomba Artwork.png|Goomba Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle Lakitu.png|Lakitu Spiny.png|Spiny Glunk.png|Glunk Sparky.png|Sparky KTD Shotzo art.png|Shotzo KSS Moto Shotzo artwork.png|Moto Shotzo Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Poppy Bros. Jr. enemy KSA.png|Poppy Bros. Jr Lava Bubble Icon SMO.png|Lava Bubble KTD Beetley art big 2.png|Beetley KSA Plugg artwork.png|Plugg Chain Chomp1.png|Chain Chomp Big Chain Chomp1.png|Big Chain Chomp Wester DFjOjCHVwAAMwDa.png|Wester Esper DFjREHmU0AEGzsh.png large.png|NESP GordoDeluxe.png|Gordo Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb KRtDL Sodory.png|Sodory Para Dry Bones Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Parabones Cheep Cheep Icon SMO.png|Cheep Cheep KSA Como artwork.png|Como Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole SMW2_YI_Burts.png|Burt Little_Mouser_Artwork_-_Yoshi's_New_Island.png|Little Mouser Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant Huge Piranha Plant.PNG|Prickly Piranha Plant Prickly Piranha Plant.png|Spiky Piranha Plant Pokey2.png|Pokey No Image.png|Pokey Head Boo.png|Boo Scarfy.png|Scarfy Fuzzy Icon SMO.png|Fuzzy Thwomp.png|Thwomp Bully Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bully Galbo.png|Galbo Water Galbo.png|Water Galbo Venogoo DAY1yi7VwAEXa8h.png|Venogoo Coin_Coffer_Icon_SMO.png|Coin Coffer WigglerDS.png|Wiggler Blipper.png|Blipper ArmorDee.PNG|ArmorDee Chilly.png|Chilly Levels * Calm Fields * Sandbox Sands * Freeze Plains * Mt. Yoshi * Castle Gateway * King Bowser's Castle * Skeletal Showdown Bosses * Italics - Mid-Boss * Bold - Major Boss Soundtrack * Title * World Map * Calm Fields * Calm Fields (Cave) * Sandbox Sands * Sandbox Sands (Ruins) * Freeze Plains * Mt. Yoshi * Castle Gateway * King Bowser's Castle Boss themes * Mid-Boss Theme * HatJavelin Bot Battle * BombAxe Bot Battle * MaceFreeze Bot Battle * FireTrident-Hat Bot Battle * Broodals / Meta-Knights Battle * Ultimate BroodalKnight Bot Battle * Baby Bowser Battle * Bowser Battle * Dry Bowser Final Boss Battle (Phase 1) * Dry Bowser Final Boss Battle (Phase 2) * Dry Bowser Final Boss Battle (Phase 3) Other * Lose a Life * Game Over * Staff Roll Trivia * This is the first Mario & Kirby game since Mario & Kirby: Jurassic Adventure where Bowser's the main antagonist, as no villains are reintroduced. ** It is also the first Mario & Kirby game where the Broodals or the Meta-Knights don't end up joining Mario's group late in the game (Not counting Mario & Kirby: Rivals Unite! and the Brutal Knight Adventure games, as they were already on the protagonist's side, and Mario & Kirby: It's a Broodal Adventure, where all but one of the Broodals were captured by the game's main antagonist). ** It is also the first Mario & Kirby game with a Live/Chance system.